Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved
by ButZayaKissed
Summary: For the longest time Maya Matlin only had one love interest; music. Will all that change when the new boy in French class tries to befriend her and asks her on a date? How will Zig react to this new found attraction between the two? Zaya AND Caya cause they're both my otps!
1. Lucky Boxers

This is my first Degrassi fanfic, and Maya is one of my absolute favorite characters!

I've been trying to decide what I want to happen in this story, I want her to get together with Zig or Campbell or maybe even have the two fight over her. Caya and zaya are both my otps, though zaya didn't happen on the show. ): Okay done ranting now. Please enjoy and rate! Suggestions on ideas or comments or ships(whether you like zaya or caya better) are all welcome! Thanks for reading 3

P.s.-most of this is a retelling of last weeks episodes. I can't remember the exact one. Maybe after "Got your money?" somewhere around there.

Ch. 1- Lucky Boxers

Maya Matlin is a nerdy, flat chested niner and band-geek. She recently acquired the nickname "Chicken-cutlet Girl" from her mortifyingly embarrassing "Whisperhug" audition.

However, when Mo asked her to join the band despite her audition plight. The girl was excited! The embarrassment, as horrible as it was, had been worth it and she was part of a rock band.

It had been a week or two since then, and most people had forgotten it, but the hockey team still liked to remind her of the incident with their teases. Maya didn't let it get to her; she knew they were all just a bunch of jerks that had nothing better to do than pick on a freshman.

She managed to tell Owen Milligan off by throwing the implant at the back of his head. Maya didn't understand how HE was related to Tristan; sweet and sassy, Tristan.

It was her second semester of freshman year and she was determined to be somebody…  
Not a band-geek, not "Chicken-cutlet Girl", not even Katie Matlin's little sister.

Maya's relationship with her sister was a relatively good one. They talked to each-other about almost everything and were there for one another whenever necessary.

Although she felt horrible for all her sister had gone through with her pain killer abuse and brief stint in rehab, Katie not being school president anymore had its perks. She didn't feel she had to work as hard to impress her parents, or Katie. Katie had really grown as a person from the prescription drug addiction, and her relationship with Drew.

Katie had learned that it's not possible to be perfect all the time and boys can be stupid thoughtless jerks. Both lessons Maya would apply to her everyday life.

Maya had recently met a cute boy named Campbell in French class. They had a fight because Tristan had a crush on Cam and only felt confident talking to him as Maya…lucky Maya. Tristan went on her Face-Range account to message Cam, and the next day Cam would come in with a giant smile on his face, talking about something he thought him and Maya had discussed over the social networking website. Maya would just have to smile and nod her head in response.

But Cam had decided to put it behind him and had begun talking to Tristan and Maya on occasion.

She couldn't lie, for a while she was a bit jealous that Cam and Tristan were technically bonding, but he did think he was talking to her….But Maya was ultimately happy to help out a friend in need. She wanted Tristan to feel confident in himself, he was a great boy and if only the homophobes and other jerks at Degrassi could see what her, Tori, and Zig saw-everything would be okay.

Mo was teasing Cam in the caf about how he hadn't been doing so well lately in hockey, and you could see his heart break. Maya's heart went out to him and immediately defended him, yelling at Mo to shut up.

Cam was stressed out and became angered with Maya for no reason..really. He just needed an outlet and she was the closest one around.

Literally, she was much too close for his liking. It stressed him out even more, having this adorable girl next to him..They were just in the lunch-line together, talking, but it was the little interactions with her that made him nervous.

Cam thought Maya was cute and she thought Cam was cute as well. It was a mutual attraction.

Later on that night, after his first successful hockey game in a while, he ran into Maya at Little Miss Steaks and apologized for freaking out at her. Maya was reluctant and a bit annoyed but responded kindly when he explained why he had freaked out at her. He was nervous, and Maya could understand it.

She had done the same thing multiple times before big cello exams, took out her frustration on whoever was closest to her at the time, even if it was her best friend or sister.

He offered to get the bartender's attention and she accepted, she had already been waiting a few minutes. When he leaned over to flag down the bartender, Maya caught a glimpse of his four-leaf clover boxers and smirked. She was wearing four-leaf clover boxers as well. She thanked him for the drink and commented on his boxers, shortly showing him hers as well, revealing a little hip. Maya explained she wore them for good-luck, just like him.

Campbell looked down at her boxers, shocked and his throat closed up. "Why would she do that..?"  
He thought, blushing slightly and flashing a small smile.  
He suggested they should hang out sometime and Maya said she'd like that.

"YES!" He mentally cheered and his smile widened as he watched her walk away. He was finally going to make some friends around here, and not be so self-inhibited. Cam needed some friends…he had a good feeling about Maya. She had a way about her that drew him to her.


	2. Someone To Talk To

Ch. 2- Someone To Talk To

Hope you liked the last chapter! Jess was my beta for the last chapter. You should go follow her and read her stories! :)  u/2525276/Suzanne_Saphire

Major Zaya this ch. :p

She arrived home and threw herself on her bed smiling widely at the Campbell situation.

Maya needed to talk to someone about what had happened with Cam. Someone she could really trust. She loved Tori and Tristan, but both tended to gossip and Tristan might be upset if he knew Cam asked Maya to hang out and not him. It really was nothing personal, but Tristan would think it was. He would take it as an insult. He was self-conscious, especially matters regarding attractive straight boys, and Maya didn't want to make him feel worse.

She couldn't talk to Katie, either, because she already knew what Katie's answer. Katie was still bitter from her tough breakup with Drew. Her advice would be to stay away from boys altogether.

Maya would tell Tristan, Tori, and Katie soon when she had sorted out how she felt about Cam and what he meant by asking her to hang out. If she told them now, they would ask questions she didn't know the answer to. There always seemed to be some kind of girl-rule or something explaining what certain phrases or suggestions from guys meant.

The one person she knew she could talk to without judgement was **Zig**. In her very upbeat, preppy clique, Zig was always the one she could relate to the most. He was more relaxed and sincere, like her and had problems of his own that didn't involve what color tank-top to buy.(cough, tori, cough)

Maya had a special place for Zig in her heart. She loved him..as a friend. They had all become the best of friends but she couldn't help but shudder occasionally when she saw Tori and Zig kissing. "_That could've been me…"_ She thought. "_If I had taken more initiative we'd probably be together right now..It's just, I only had known him for two days at that point! It was too soon."_

Maya shrugged off that thought. She was happy for Tori and Zig...At least, that's what she managed to convince herself of.

She shot Zig a text with a smile on her face thinking about his cute smirk.

Maya: Hey Zig! Can I talk to you about something?

Zig responded almost immediately. When he saw her name appear on his phone he couldn't help but smirk. He loved Maya...as a friend.

"_Yeah, obviously...that's what I meant…" _He mentally reminded himself. He hoped everything was alright and that the situation wasn't too serious, the last thing he wanted was to see Maya upset. She was always there for other people even when she wasn't having the best of luck, especially Zig. "_She deserved to be happy. She was a great person; talented, beautiful, smart, kind…_" He thought. He shook the thoughts from his mind and texted her back.

Zig: Hey Maya! Go for it :) Everything O.K.?

Maya's heart beat faster as she read his response. He cared about her and she could tell even from a text as simple as that.

Maya: Yeah! :) Just needed someone to talk to about a boy situation. I need you to keep this between us for a bit; a week, tops. It's nothing serious or anything, it's just I'm not sure how I feel about it.

Zig's heart dropped when he saw the phrase "boy situation"._ "Great…" _He thought sarcastically. "_Stop it! Be happy for her!" _He was glad she trusted him but also hoped it wasn't serious and she was telling the truth. Zig was great at keeping secrets; how he was poor, how he stole that money to pay back Marisol, how he had chosen the wrong girl, and how he didn't have the easiest life. You would never know from the smile he plastered on his face every day.

He texted her back.

Zig: Oh, okay. Are you sure I'm the right person to talk to about this? Wouldn't Tori or Tristan be better at this kind of stuff? Of course I'll do what I can to help, though! :)

Maya: Positive. You're my favorite person to talk to, about..anything, really! :) Plus, I trust you with my life... Well, it's about Campbell. We had an encounter at Little Miss Steaks and he asked if I wanted to hang out sometime. I'm not sure what it means...help?

Maya decided she should probably spare them both the awkwardness and not mention the four-leaf clover boxers.

Zig smiled as she told him he was her favorite person to talk to and that she trusted him with her life. The feeling was completely mutual. His stomach became queasy when she mentioned that Campbell kid. After, how he treated Maya and Tristan originally he never thought they'd end up becoming friends…

_Well...I asked her to the dot when I liked her...so that's a hang-out, so I would guess that means he likes her..._

Zig: Thanks Maya! You're my favorite to talk to, too :) I'm glad you feel that way about me. I would say that he sounds interested in you. You usually ask someone to hang out when you like them..Of course, friends will ask you to hang out too, but you have to look into it a little more to be able to try to tell the difference. Direct eye-contact, blushing, a large smile, those could be tells on what his intent is.

_He liked talking to her, too…_ Maya bit her lip, smiling at the entire response. Zig was surprisingly knowledgeable about this type of stuff. Must be hanging around Tori too much, she giggled at her own joke.

Campbell had done all of those things...the way he looked at her gave her butterflies.

Maya: Welcome :) Hm..he did all of those things. :) But the last time someone did those things and asked me out he ended up ditching me two days later…I'm a little worried.

Maya added boldly, biting her tongue as she sent it. Recently, Maya had stopped being afraid of expressing her thoughts and feelings. She was much more expressive. She wanted to see Zig's response and if he would even know it was him she was talking about. Maya genuinely was nervous Cam would do the same thing…or if she had misinterpreted Zigs intentions and now was misinterpreting Cam's.

Zig's heart fell even more at the fact Campbell had done those things to Maya. He had done those things to Maya...he did those things to Maya when they went to the Dot one day…

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he read the second part of the message...Was she talking about him?! She must be. Maya had balls, and was a lot braver than most. He admired her for that.

His stomach plummeted thinking about how he had done that to Maya, he hadn't meant to, but it happened anyway. He thought being with Tori would be the best thing ever, and it was nice, he liked her... But, not as much as he had liked and..._**did**_ like Maya…

"_SHIT..I did not just admit that to myself. I did NOT just do that." _Zig thought. He had entered dangerous territory; a war-zone, even.

Zig: Well, that's good he's probably interested! Maya….I'm sorry about that. That guy is stupid, so stupid. He regrets it everyday...And if that Campbell kid makes the same mistake as that idiot, just know you can do so much better.

Zig added, honestly. It was time he started admitting the truth about his feelings…. To everyone. He hadn't revealed that he still liked her but he figured Maya would catch on…

Maya bit her fingernails as she waited for a response. To say she was nervous would've been an understatement, she had kind of regretted sending that…"_NO REGRETS._" She reminded herself.

She couldn't believe his response, he regrets it everyday? He thinks he's an idiot? Why would he say these things now?! Maya had finally begun to move on from her ginormous crush on him and here he was presenting her with false hope. She felt it was too-little, too late.

Maya: It's okay, Zig :) I don't care anymore as long as he's happy. He's with a great girl, anyway. I'm just nervous about Campbell. What if he doesn't like me?

She responded partially honestly. Maya really did want him to be happy, but that didn't mean her feelings just went away.

"_Happy..yeah...sure. I'd be happier with you, Maya.." _He thought.

Zig: He thanks you for your understanding :) Maya...he'd be stupid not to like you. You're beautiful, talented, smart, kind, funny, brave, and adorable...How could he not like you?

Zig sent the last part without really thinking. If a stranger who didn't know any better picked up his phone and read his texts to Maya, they'd say Maya was his girlfriend, and not Tori...

His face was hot and red with embarrassment and emotion.

Maya saw the message and almost cried it was so sweet. Her smile seemed to span from Canada to China..._Did he really feel that way about her?_ She questioned. She felt the same way, but she couldn't blatantly tell him that. It'd just be wrong…

Maya: That's so sweet of you to say, thank you :) You're not too bad yourself! Thanks for all the advice. I'll see you tomorrow! :) 33

Zig blushed again but smiled at her response, at least she thought he was pretty great, too. It was a relief that she liked him as much as she like her. As a friend..of course.

Zig reminded himself, again. Though he couldn't deny his subconscious anymore, his right mind could deny his feelings for Maya. Didn't mean it would work...He sighed and drifted off to sleep, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Maya's goal before talking to Zig was to help clear up the Campbell situation, but now she was just more confused. She thought about Zig more in that entire conversation that Campbell, and he was the reason she texted Zig! It was only 8pm, and she needed to get some nervous energy out.

Maya bolted to the basement with her cello in hand, making sure she didn't disturb her big sister who had been working intently on her homework and college apps, probably simultaneously, Maya thought.

She had blank sheets of paper, her baby(cello), a pencil and the melodious music that her instrument made. That was all she needed at that moment.

Maya began to write songs and played them fiercely, one mistake could not be heard.


	3. Spill

Ch. 3

SPILL!

I'm not writing all these in 10 minutes, jsyk. Hahah. I'm posting like 10 chapters today because I've been working on this story for the past week but I didn't have internet access. :p This chapter is both caya/camaya/maybell and zaya oriented. Some sisterly interaction in this. :)

The next day came quickly. Maya had a lot on her mind; Campbell, Zig, Tori, and that French test she had first period.

Maya was in the back of Marisol's car, Katie sat in the passenger's seat. Memories of the first day of school came to mind immediately. This was an occasional routine that would happen when Marisol slept over. She'd drive them to school the next morning in her beautiful convertible. Maya liked Marisol. She was glad her sister had someone she could trust, and Marisol had really proved herself lately. She stuck by Katie during her drug addiction and knee-recovery.

Maya attempted to study her French on the ride to school but it was useless. She couldn't concentrate. The music blasting inside the car was too loud and so were her thoughts. She'd have to wing it. She was glad she studied a bit yesterday before going to Little Miss Steaks.

She let out a sigh loud enough that the entire world could hear it. Maya hadn't meant it to be so loud and winced painfully, hoping Marisol and Katie didn't notice.

"_No such luck.." _Maya thought.

Katie turned down the music and shifted her body around to speak to Maya.

"What's wrong, Maya?" Katie asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Maya responded, nonchalantly.

"I know my sister well enough by now to know something is wrong." She shot Maya a knowing grin. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Boys." She replied, simply.

"Tell me about it…" Katie added, who rolled her eyes thinking of Drew, no doubt.

Marisol quietly disagreed that not all of them were bad, thinking of Mo as she did so.

"Well I'm currently confused about two boys; one of them is single and has recently begun to show interest in me. He asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime and when he looks at me my heart-beats so fast I don't know what to do with myself. He's a year older and kind-of a jock. Campbell… The other has a girlfriend and is a really good friend. I might even...like him. Last night I texted him for advice and this is what he said…."

"Is that why you look **extra** lovely today and took **extra** time to get ready?" Katie complimented, also teasing her little sister.

Maya shrugged but nodded.

Maya took her phone out of her pocket, opened her texts, and handed it up to the front seat for Katie to read.

"Zig Novak, you've been into him since the first day of school." Katie stated before she even glanced at the phone.

"I know…" Maya added.

"Aw, this is really cute. I think he likes you! But..isn't he dating Tori? You can't let a boy get between you and your best-friend, take it from Mer and me, it's not worth it." Katie advised.

Marisol spoke and gave Katie a high-five. "Preach it, girl!"

"I know. I would never do that. I would never let Zig cheat on Tori with me. And I don't want to be a boyfriend stealer…I care about Tori, too." She added quietly, frowning deeply.

"I know you wouldn't, Maya. You're better than that. Why don't you just stay away from boys for a little while? They only complicate things and you have so much time left in to discover the "joyful wonders" of love." Katie teased, actually putting quotation marks up with her fingers.

Maya nodded appreciatively, pondering what Katie said. "Okay, I'll think about that. Thanks sis."

They had arrived at Degrassi and Marisol parked the car.

Katie responded. "No problem, Maya. I'm always here if you need me, have a good day."

She smiled at patted her little sister on the head before leaving the car with Marisol.

Maya quickly followed after them and walked to French class.

She had tried especially hard to make herself look good this morning, like Katie had commented. After everything that happened yesterday she knew she at least had to impress Cam.

It worked. As she walked into French first period the whole room looked up. No glasses today, and some makeup for a change. Maya wanted to really feel beautiful. She wasn't wearing a ton of it, but she at least put effort into her appearance.

She was still dressed appropriately but for the first time people gave her the time of day.

Campbell's jaw dropped as she entered.

She wore a black pencil skirt that went to her knees and a light blue short-sleeved blouse.

"O-m-gee! You look fab." Tristan complimented, as she sat down in front of him.

Tori agreed and smiled at her friend. "You look gorg! Hello future model."

Maya shrugged but thanked them both, not wanting to call too much attention to herself.

Campbell looked over at her next, trying to catch her attention. "You look really pretty today, Maya." He smiled at her adorably for a moment.

"Thanks." She blushed and smiled back at him.

Tristan gave Maya a nudge and wiggled his eyebrows. He mouthed "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Maya mouthed back "I'll tell you later!" Tristan could not WAIT to hear this.

The rest of French class went by quickly and relatively uneventfully. Maya took the quiz and did well, 100%. She liked French, and boy was she relieved. At the end of class, Maya exited the classroom with Tristan and Campbell attempted to catch up to them but they were already near the lockers and about 200 feet away from hers along with Zig and Tori who were standing there waiting to meet up with her and Tristan, as they usually did.

He finally caught up with her and awkwardly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh..Maya, can I talk to you for a sec?" He smiled hopefully.

"Sure." She answered with a smile, Tristan and Tori didn't need to be told they weren't wanted or needed there, they knew and left willingly. They met up with Zig at their lockers, around 200 feet away.

Maya noted to thank them for that later.

She had good friends.

Campbell continued after Tristan and Tori left. "Yesterday, I realized after you left that I don't have your number!" He explained. "Could I have it?" Campbell asked with a nervous smile. Maya couldn't help but smile at his nervousness.

"Oh uh-yeah! Absolutely." They exchanged phones and put each-others numbers in the two phones; Maya in Cam's, Campbell's In Maya's."

"Thanks! I'll see you later. Maybe we can talk tonight…?" He suggested, hope and anticipation gracing his voice, yet again.

"Sounds great." She said with a wide grin and he walked away.

Maya enjoyed the butterflies in her stomach that Cam's adorable smile had provided her with, before walking over to her friends.

She walked over to them and started humming happily.

"Spill!" Tristan and Tori said in-sync with each-other.

"Yeah-spill…" Zig added jokingly, throwing Maya a wink that flew under Tori and Tristan's radar due to the fact they were so consumed in Maya's current situation.

Maya noted the wink and smirked back at him.

Zig couldn't help but notice how especially beautiful she looked today as she began explaining what had happened with Cam. He paid attention to the conversation anyway, to see if there had been any other updates since they last talked. He saw how happy she looked and knew it was because of Cam. Zig wished he would be the one to make her that happy...

Tristan and Tori both exclaimed, excited for their friend.

"That's so great!" Tristan said, not a hint of jealousy in his voice, much to Maya's relief.

"Yes, this is amazing Maya! He's going to text you tonight and ask you out, I bet!" Tori replied.

"I hope so!" Maya responded, her heart-beating a mile a minute.


	4. I'll Take Care of It

Ch. 4

I'll Take Care of It

ZAYA, ZAYA, ZAYA this ch.

At the end of the day, Maya's stomach was exploding with butterflies. She was nervous and excited, hoping that Campbell would text her.

At around 3; Tori, Tristan, Zig, and Maya met up in their usual spot.

Tori and Tristan had rehearsal starting at 3:30, and it would go until 7.

Tori started rambling off a plan to Maya on what she was supposed to do when Cam texted her. "Okay, so Maya! I think Cam with probably text you at approximately 4:30-5ish, because hockey practice starts at 6…."

Maya wondered how she knew that but in the time she knew Tori she learned never to question the things she knew, Tori always found out something from someone.

Maybe because Tristan's brother was on the hockey team and she was with Tristan 24/7. That would make sense.

Maya nodded listening to Tori.

Tristan spoke, too. "And when he texts you, don't respond right away. Make him wait 5-7 minutes to respond. You want to seem busy, yet interested."

Maya let out a small laugh at Tristan's method, but listened intently anyway.

Zig was in his own world, thinking about life. He tuned in and out of the conversation, not really interested in how the girl he really liked was going to go for a boy she didn't belong with.

"Yes, Tristan's right. That's a good amount of time to wait before responding. And Zig will stay with you and help you, if you need it." Tori said.

Zig looked confused but shrugged and nodded.

"You will call me tonight after band-practice and tell me all about it!" She continued.

Maya and Zig's band practice started at 7:30, so there wouldn't be enough time in-between to discuss with Tori and Tristan about what had happened with Maya and Cam.

"We love you and good-luck!" Tori and Tristan spoke variations of that. Maya, Tori, and Tristan shared a group hug while Zig stood awkwardly on the side, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Bye Zig, please help out Maya if you can. Call me later!" Tori said sweetly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before away with Tristan to play practice.

Zig smiled and nodded in response. "Sure thing, Tor." He smiled over at Maya as Tristan and Tori walked away.

Maya smiled back, nervously.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff to remember. What do you think of that waiting 5-7 minutes to text him, rule?"

Zig responded truthfully with a wide grin on his face. "I personally think it's crap."

"Good...me too." She laughed.

"Let's get out of here and go to your house and practice for tonight?" Zig suggested.

"Sure." Maya responded.

Zig casually put his arm over her shoulder in a friendly way..But they both felt sparks as they touched, even in situations as little as these.

Maya smiled up at Zig and he smiled back. They arrived at her house, and she entered speedily, Zig in tow, not wanting to get stopped by her parents for too long.

"Hey mom, dad! Zig's here and we're going in the basement to do homework and practice our songs for Whisperhug!" She said, excitedly.

Zig smiled at her parents and gave them a casual wave.

"Okay honey, that's fine!" Her dad said.

"Do you guys want to eat dinner with us?" Her mom asked.

Maya's mom was in a wheelchair...Zig didn't know that. He tried to avoid looking at her differently.

"Uhm...maybe! Just call us when dinners ready, please." Maya responded, dragging Zig down to the basement.

Maya's mom was in a wheelchair...Zig didn't know that. He tried to avoid looking at her differently and thankfully succeeded.

They plopped down on her blue couch and he placed his guitar next to him.

"I didn't know your mom was in a wheelchair, My…" Zig said, reaching over to rub her arm gently.

(his nickname for her- it's short for maya)

"Oh...yeah. It's been like that for a while. I'm used to it and she's still healthy as a horse besides her leg. Thanks though." Maya smiled at him, just stating the truth.

The best part about hanging out with Zig was that he wouldn't look at her mom differently, or her differently, now that he knew. He would only ask once and not force her to talk about stuff like that unless she wanted to.

Zig smiled at Maya's positive attitude. She always kept a smile on her face.

It was 4:15, so Zig and Maya had some time to do homework and practice before Cam would text her.

They started with homework and worked on that for thirty minutes. They were in the same math class, and he glanced over at her every so often-admiring how adorable she looked when she was trying to concentrate.

Maya noticed this and felt uncomfortable. "Zig...can you stop looking at me like that?"

Zig shook himself out of his daze and nodded. "Oh, sorry. Just zoning out…" He lied.

Maya laughed delicately at his antics. She moved closer to him, preparing to ask what he got for one of his answers.

"What did you get for number seven?" Maya requested.

Zig could smell Maya. She smelt like pink-lemonade and sugar.

"Um, I think it's 34…"He said a little jittery.

"Okay, thanks." A smile graced her face, happy to know she got the problem right.

"You smell good, My..." He said, not thinking.

Zig blushed, embarrassed at the words coming from his own mouth.

"Uhm...thanks?" She asked, confusedly and awkwardly.

It was too late to turn back now. His hormones were running crazy for this beautiful girl sitting next to him.

"And you look beautiful, today.." He added again, nervously.

"T-t-thanks, Zig." Maya stammered.

Maya looked up from her homework and began to blush profusely.

"You're cute when you blush." He said, flirting again, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He gave her one of those smiles she couldn't resist, the classic Zig smirk.

Their eyes met and both their hearts began beating rapidly.

Zig began slowly leaning in towards Maya, and Maya leaned her head in ever-so slightly.

They were close now, too close, but they loved every second of it.

Zig lips met Maya's and placed a tender kiss on her lips. They pulled away a few centimeters. Zig initiated the second kiss. He cupped one side of Maya's face in his hand and kissed her again, this time with more emotion and love than the last.

He never felt this way around Tori, only Maya.

Their lips moved in harmony and fit together perfectly.

They both pulled away from their tender kiss, and Maya's face was flushed.

"Zig…" She said, surprised, happy, and guilty, all at the same time.

"Maya…" He put his hand on hers, and intertwined their fingers.

Zig and Maya's heart beat faster than a galloping llama.

Maya bit her lip, feeling guilty and awful for what she had just done. She felt even worse for wanting it to happen again.

"B-but...Tori…" Maya said frowning, her eyes watered.

"Sh...I'll take care of it." Zig's thumb caressed her hand and he smiled softly at her, reassuring her things would work out.

Zig and Maya sat in silence like that for a good ten minutes before her phone buzzed fro m receiving a text message.

Maya didn't know what to do-should she answer it?

"Uhm…." Maya said awkwardly…

Zig sighed. He was still "with" Tori, technically, and as much as he didn't want her to text him back, he wasn't her boyfriend and couldn't restrict her right now. Maya should keep her options open.

At least he knew she was interested in him, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Answer it." He told her, rubbing her shoulder. "I'll finish my homework and start practicing guitar."


	5. Text It

Ch. 5

Text It

Caya and Zaya this chapter. :) Please read and review!

Maya was confused as to why Zig was okay with her responding to Cam, but shrugged, figuring she'd overanalyze that later. Right now, she needed to talk to Cam.

Before hockey practice, Cam sat in a nook of the empty gym, waiting for the perfect time to text Maya. He had just finished his homework and now could focus all his attention on texting and talking to her. Cam couldn't believe how beautiful she looked today and it only made him want to talk to her more.

Cam: Hey Maya! How are you? :)

Maya didn't wait long to respond to him at all, she couldn't help it. She was too excited. Whether it was from the fact she just had her first kiss or the fact Cam actually took the time to text her; she didn't know. She felt awful that she had just kissed her best-friend's boyfriend and now was texting another guy that she liked.

_What's going on with me..?! _

Maya: Cam, hi! I'm great, thanks. You? :)

Cam wasn't expecting Maya to respond for another ten minutes, but he was glad she texted back so quickly. Dallas had explained that waiting a few minutes is something that most girls did to act like they had other stuff going on, when really they were just waiting for you to text them. But luckily, Maya wasn't most girls. He texted worriedly and swiftly so that he wouldn't have time to over-think things and change his mind. His heart flipped in anticipation for her response.

Cam: Good to hear :) I'm pretty good, thanks. What are you doing this weekend? I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something on Friday, maybe? :)

Maya's heart-beat faster, she was happy he finally had asked her out. She couldn't reply to his text fast enough.

Maya: I'd love that. :) What time?

"_YES!" _He cheered aloud in the empty gym.He did a fist-pump in the middle of his cheer. Cam was smiling ear-to-ear.

Cam: 7? Does that work for you? :)

Maya: That's perfect, I can't wait! See you then :)

Cam smiled at Maya's response, "see you then".

"_Boy is she cute! She must be just as nervous as me._" He thought.

Cam: I'll see you tomorrow, too, though! But I can't wait, either! ;)

Maya laughed at herself for saying "see you then". She was glad he didn't think she was an idiot for not paying attention to the fact she would see him in French class, tomorrow. He seemed just as excited as she was and she couldn't wait to see his smiling face in the morning.

Tonight, too much had happened and she couldn't bear calling Tori. She was sure her voice would be laced with guilt and Tori would be able to tell something was wrong, right away.

She texted Tori instead of calling her so she could get it over with;

Maya: Movies Friday night with Cam! :)

Tori: OMG! That's awesome, so happy for you :)

Now that Maya had done that she felt a load lifted off her chest, she was safe from Tori..._for now. _

She began practicing with Zig in silence.

"Let me guess, he asked you out?" Zig asked, somewhat sourly. He could tell by the smile on her face that she said yes to his date proposal.

"Yeah…" She responded quietly, still playing the cello.

"I wrote a song...wanna hear it?" Maya asked

Zig nodded, smiling, and stopped playing his guitar.

Maya began playing it on her cello. It had a sweet, soft tune to it and it sounded like it could be one of Whisperhugs' slow-songs.

Zig noted how at one point it became darker and sadder, and Maya got lost in the music. He admired that about her. She was a musical genius, and incorporated thoughts and feelings into her music. He could tell she was just putting all her emotion into that song.

Maya finally finished and looked at Zig. "What do you think?"

Zig smiled. "It's **really** amazing. You should show it to Mo." He suggested.

"Maybe.." Maya said, hesitantly. This one was personal. She wrote it the other day after she texted Zig, when she couldn't stop thinking about how angry she was with him for not telling her how he felt about her earlier.

"You're really talented, My." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Maya smiled at him appreciatively but shrugged off his compliment.

Band practice went well. Zig and Maya looked at each-other while they played, connecting indefinitely with what they were practicing. "Please be my someone…"

Thankfully Mo, Adam, and Imogen were all too caught up in their parts of the song to notice the two making eyes at each-other.

It was then Zig realized what he had to do. He had to break up with Tori, tomorrow, before he lost the one he really cared about.


	6. The Promise: No More Secrets

Ch. 6

The Promise: No More Secrets

Some Tori/Maya friendship moments in this. Mixed ships; caya and zaya.

Bonus ship for Tori, as well! :)

The next day came slowly for Zig and Maya who had so much on their mind after what had happened yesterday. It was Thursday, and tomorrow was Maya's date with Cam.

Zig talked to Tori alone immediately Thursday morning.

"Tori, we have to talk." He said seriously.

"About what, honey-bunch." She replied, not noticing his tone.

"About us." Zig responded solemnly.

"Oh..no...you're breaking up with me, aren't you? Why..I thought you loved me..?" Tori was crushed and she looked like she was about to cry.

Zig gulped. "I did love you, I just don't feel that way about you anymore... You're a great girl, Tori, and you'll find someone way better than me.." He tried to be sympathetic. Zig liked Tori but she just wasn't the girl for him.

Tori began crying, and ran away from Zig and into the girls bathroom.

Zig felt terrible, and his head began to hurt. This was going to be more difficult than he thought; Zig Novak, welcome to hell. You'll be staying here all week.

Maya was in a bathroom stall, throwing up before French class. She felt sick to her stomach, but knew it wasn't because she ate something that disagreed with her. Maya DID something that disagreed with her. She had betrayed her best-friend.

Maya suddenly heard the bathroom door burst open and a girl was violently crying, but stopped almost as soon as she entered the bathroom.

Tori really wasn't that upset. She had been talking to someone else for weeks now.

Maya knew who those tears belonged to, and cleaned herself up before exiting the stall to see if her friend was okay.

"Maya...you look awful!" Tori said as she saw her friend approaching from the stall.

"I should say the same for you." Maya teased.

Tori laughed, wiping away her tears. "Yeah, Zig just broke up with me…"

Maya's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I'm so sorry.." She started hugging and comforting her friend.

"It's okay...You must be pretty happy, though." Tori spoke candidly.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about." Maya struggled for words to come out.

"I know you like Zig, and he likes you. I've known for a while. I guess I just thought we were going to last forever but it's my fault for being naive." Tori explained.

"I kissed Zig…." Maya blurted out, regrettably.

"I figured it had happened at least once, but I'm not mad. I stole him away from you and as your best-friend, I shouldn't have come between you two at the beginning of the school year. That was bitchy of me. I'm sorry. There's someone else I've been interested in lately, anyway…" Tori said, smiling as she thought about the boy she liked.

"T-thanks, Tori...I don't deserve your kindness, though. I'm a bad friend."

"No you're not, Maya. I love you, you're one of my best friends and I'm not gonna let Zig come between us. I'm over him, anyway. I liked him but I think I might've liked the idea of him more…"

Maya nodded her head, and understood what Tori was saying.

"Thank you. Thank you for being my best friend." Maya smiled and gave Tori a hug.

Tori hugged her back with a smile.

Maya recalled the fact Tori said she liked someone else. "Who do you like, Tori?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, you know Owen, right?" Tori spoke quickly, trying to avoid giving the person more recognition in Mayas mind.

"TRISTAN'S BROTHER? THE JERK WHO TOOLED ON ME THE MOST AFTER THE CHICKEN CUTLET INCIDENT?!" Maya screeched.

"Maya! Keep your voice down...Yes, that's the one." Tori spoke through clenched teeth, she really hoped someone else wasn't in the bathroom.

Tori quickly checked all the stalls for bystanders before retaking her place next to Maya and the bathroom mirror.

"How could you like him? He's a jerk!" Maya said, a little quieter this time.

"But he's really not...After he made fun of you in the hallway that day for the chicken cutlet incident, he face-ranged me and apologized for teasing you about it. He felt bad. Owen started talking about how he was trying to get my attention and that's basically part of why he was teasing you. That and trying to impress his hockey jocks." Tori said with a small grin thinking about the boy she couldn't stop thinking about these past few weeks.

"Owen Milligan says sorry…? Owen Milligan is a decent human-being?" Maya asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and he said he's liked me for a while but he didn't want to steal away Tristan's only friend, or creep me out." Tori responded, sighing happily. "We've kissed." She added.

"Wow, this is a lot of information to take in...but congrats?" Maya said with a smile, unsure of how she felt about Owen and Tori. "Does Tristan know?"

"Yes, he knows. He's not happy about it, but he knows... I'm currently his indentured servant.." Tori teased. She had been extra sweet to Tristan lately so he knew she wasn't going to ditch him for his brother. She loved Tristan. They would be best friends forever.

"Well, that's good, that he knows. Sounds like something Tristan would do." Maya laughed at the indentured servant part.

"Can we make a promise?" Tori asked with a hopeful grin on her face.

Maya nodded with a smile, but was semi-skeptical about this proposition.

"No more secrets?" Tori requested.

"Absolutely. I promise." Maya replied immediately, a large grin sitting upon her face.

They hugged, and skipped off to French class together, joining Tristan and Cam.

Cam smiled and waved to Maya as she entered the class. Maya beamed back at her possible love-interest.


	7. Partners and Hockey Mates

Ch. 7

Partners and Hockey Mates

Thursday was uneventful for everyone, really.

Zig had felt awful for what he did to Tori but he had made eye-contact with her a few times and she didn't seem any worse for the wear. He was confused but decided maybe they both thought it was time to breakup.

His mind flooded with thoughts of kissing Maya and asking her to be his girlfriend.

He finally ran into her third period; Math Class.

Zig sat next to her, as he usually did in Math. He didn't know how she was feeling today; if she regretted the kiss, or loved the kiss.

He hoped it was the latter.

They broke-up into groups of two for a project and Zig asked Maya if she wanted to be his partner. She said yes.

As they sat together and began working on the project, Zig knew it was time to speak up about what had happened.

"I broke up with Tori." He said openly.

"I know." She responded with the same outright attitude.

"How is she?" Zig asked.

"Surprisingly great...no offense." Maya added, teasing her friend.

"None taken..glad to hear she's taking it well. How are YOU taking it?" Zig replied with a smile, wanting to know how she felt about him breaking up with Tori.

"Alright.." She bit her lip. Maya didn't want to talk about this, especially right now, in the middle of math class.

"Alright as in ALRIGHT" He said excitedly with a fist-pump.. "Or alright as in alright" Zig shrugged with the second demonstration, giving her two options.

"Alright as in alright." She shrugged, offhandedly.

Zig frowned and his heart began to break.

"How do I know you're not going to do the same thing you did to Tori, to me? What if someone else comes along, someone better?" Maya asked, nervous.

"I could never do that to you My..It's impossible. No one is better than you…" He held her hand, giving her an irresistible smile.

Mike Dallas was stuck in a stupid freshman math class and paired up with another member of the hockey team on the assigned project, he saw the girl Cam liked having her hand held by another guy...He would tell Cam about that later, at practice.

"Thanks Zig, but I need proof, and I need _**time**_." She added, diplomatically.

"I understand…" Zig responded to the girl of his dreams with an accepting smile.

He kissed her hand, before putting it back down on the desk. They continued to work on the math assignment but both of their minds were in other places.

Cam had been buzzing with excitement for his date tomorrow night, all day. Nothing could bring him down, or so he thought…. Later on in the locker room, after most of the guys had left to go out on the ice, Mike Dallas told him about how he saw that skateboard/guitar boy from Whisperhug holding Maya's hand today in math class.

"Really..?" Cam asked, his heart sunk as he heard the news.

"Really, man." Dallas replied, and patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"So what does this mean?" Cam asked, again. Not sure of what to do now... He still really liked Maya and wasn't going to lose her to some jerky niner boy who probably didn't like Maya half-as much as he did.

"It means you fight for her, man...Look, hand-holding is just a simple gesture. She wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if she didn't like you, so you just have to make sure she ends up liking you more than she likes this other guy." Dallas explained.

"You make it sound so easy.." Campbell sighed, disappointed. "How can I do that?"

"If you tell any of the other guys I said this, I will kill you…. but be yourself. You're a cool guy and you're going to be in the NHL someday. Just impress her and show her what you've got something that the niner skateboarder doesn't." Dallas said with a supportive smile.

Out of everyone on the team, Cam was closest with Dallas. He was a closet nice-guy and was like Cam's big brother. Cam was lucky to have someone to give him advice when he needed it.

"Now let's get out there and practice." Dallas added, before leaving the locker room and going onto the ice.


	8. Please Don't Remind Me

Ch. 8

Please don't remind me: Getting Ready for a Date with Cam

Maya had spent all of Thursday and Friday thinking about Campbell and what she was going to wear for their date. She invited Tristan and Tori over after school on Friday to help pick out her outfit and talk her through what could or would happen on her date. She really needed advice. Maya hadn't been on a date before, unless you count that one time at the dot with Zig…

She didn't know how things worked and she needed Tristan and Tori to give her guidance.

"Guys...I'm really nervous for tonight." Maya said as Tori and Tristan began searching through her closet for some appropriate movie date attire.

"Why? It'll be fine. He's going to LOVE you." Tori said with a smile. She laid out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans on Maya's bed as she spoke.

"Good choice, Tor. And don't worry honey, it'll go great!" Tristan responded with a grin, reassuring Tori of her good choice of jeans and Maya, that her date would go swimmingly.

"Thanks guys." Maya said with an appreciative smile.

Tristan picked out a dark maroon scoop-neck tank top with a stitched lining on the neck for her top.

Maya picked out her dark blue jean jacket to match with her skinny jeans. "Can I wear this over it?"

"Yes! Tres chic." Tristan replied, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"Perfect!" Tori said just as thrilled.

They gave her two minutes to get changed while they waited outside her door. Maya left her phone outside her door, to the left of her backpack. They picked it up, mischievously smirking.

They began reading texts from Zig and texts from Campbell, squealing at both! A countless number of whispered OMGS came from their mouths.

Maya threw on her clothes and fixed her hair slightly.

"Is this good?" She asked, exiting her room in her new outfit, only to find Tori and Tristan looking through her phone as she did so.

"GUYS! What're you doing?" Maya caught her friends laughing and smiling at her texts, she could read the screen from where she was.

"OOPS. Sorry!" They both said, way too loudly, unadjusted to talking normally after whispering for the past few minutes.

Maya grumbled.

"We were just looking at some of the information we didn't get before! Can you blame us?" Tori exclaimed.

"You need to work on the amount of detail in your stories to us, girly! Looks like you left a lot out." Tristan teased her.

"Yes, I might've. Sorry.." She apologized, grumbling some more at her friends craziness.

Maya wasn't mad at her friends and they weren't mad at her. Both were just annoyed. Tori and Tristan because they hadn't heard the story in detail; regarding Zig AND Cam, and Maya because she didn't want her friends going through her phone.

They laughed about her texts and teased Maya about how much Zig was in love with her.

"OMG he totally loves you!" Tristan said.

"No, he doesn't.." Maya replied, tiredly, this was the fifth accusation of love from both of them, while talking about Zig and her's texts.

"Yes, he does…" Tori said with a knowing grin.

"What are you going to do now..? I didn't know you guys were so seriously in love with each-other." Tristan teased, some more.

"Do those messages say anything about love?" Maya asked, a futile attempt at trying to reason with her friends.

"No…but it's implied!" Tori spoke, laughing.

"Alright guys, stop. Please- I get it. I have feelings for both of them. Please don't remind me." Maya sat down on her bed with a frown of defeat. She looked like she was about to cry.

Both her friends stopped laughing immediately as soon as they saw Maya's dramatic change in mood. They sat next to her on the bed and began to comfort her.

"Honey, it's okay." Tristan rubbed her arm, gently.

Tori hugged her distressed friend. "It'll be alright, Maya."

"I'm just so confused." Maya said, burying her head in her hands.

"We know, sweetie. You'll figure it out, you're strong and brave." Tori reminded her friend.

"Just go out tonight and have fun, don't think about Zig. Just hang out with Cam and have fun." Tristan advised.

Maya took a deep breath and recovered from her hunched over position, thanks to her friends words of sympathy. She already felt much better.

"Thanks guys. You're right. I'm just going to go out with Cam and have a great time... I like him and he likes me. We're going to have fun." Maya tried to convince herself, and it was relatively successful.

"Of course we're right!" Tori teased her friend.

"You look great, by the way. Your fashion advisors did a great job." Tristan added, after everyone had recovered from their slight downfall in mood.

Maya nodded, smiling. "Thanks."

"Now just for hair and makeup!" Tori said.

Maya shrugged and let Tori and Tristan doll her up as she sat on the bed. Tori pulled out her makeup bag and began putting mascara on Maya's eyes. Maya was wearing her contacts today which made her eyes stand out even more than usual.

Tristan began brushing Maya's hair and decided it would look best if left down.

He did, however, put a dark brown lace-headband in her hair that complimented her dark red shirt and skinny jeans, nicely.

Maya put on a dime-size amount of foundation on her face while her friends worked wonders on her appearance.

After he had finished her hair, Tristan followed Tori's makeup lead and used a brush to apply some light pink blush to Maya's cheeks.

Finally it was around 6:20, and it was about time for Tristan and Tori to leave.

Owen drove to and arrived in Maya's driveway and honked for Tori and Tristan to hurry up. He was there to take them back to Degrassi for their 7-9pm Friday night rehearsal of Romeo and Jules.

Tristan texted Owen to let him know they would be out in a minute.

"You look beautiful." They told their friend in unison.

"Cam's going to love you!" Tori spoke with a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Maya thanked her friends and they huddled together for a group hug before they made their way downstairs.

"Goodluck!" Tristan said.

"We love you." Tori blew her friend a kiss, before they walked down the stairs, hopped into Owen's car, and drove away.

Katie was going to be the one to drive Maya to her date with Campbell at the movies. They would meet there.

Maya looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. She felt really pretty, for a change. Maya wasn't always confident in her appearance, but tonight was a huge exception.

Her friends had dolled her up, but Cam and Zig had both begun talking to her before she dolled herself up, so she must be prettier than she thought.

She listened to "First Date" by the All-American Rejects while she got ready. Maya felt it was appropriate.

She coached herself in the mirror before spritzing herself lightly with her fruity perfume and putting on a second coat of deodorant. Maya was sweating tons because she was so nervous.

"You can do this, Maya. You're beautiful, kind, smart, and talented…." _Just like Zig said_...she thought.

Maya tried to shake off thoughts of Zig before her big date with Campbell. She put in a breath mint and Katie asked if she was ready to leave.

Maya nodded and met Katie in the car.

They were going to drive in Katie's silver nissan altima and Maya sat in the front seat.

"You look great, Maya!" Katie complimented.

"Thanks Katie, and thanks for driving me." Maya replied with a thankful smile.

"No problem, My. Happy to help out my little sister!" She said with a smile.

Maya began listening to music and singing along, fidgeting a bit in the process.

Katie could tell that she was nervous and wanted to calm her down a bit.

"Maya, you'll be fine. Just go have a good time." Katie reassured her little sister, sympathetically.

"Thanks, I hope you're right. I will." Maya gave her sister a hug goodbye and left the car with a positive attitude.


	9. On Three

Ch. 9

"On Three…": Cam and Maya's Date

Caya this chapter, obviously :) It's a movie date! Please read and review, it'd mean a lot.

She walked into the theatre and saw Campbell standing near the ticket booth, waiting for her. He looked adorable. He was wearing a navy blue polo and jeans, along with his usual letterman jacket. "_He looks great in that jacket...he looks great in anything.._" Maya thought with a smile. Speaking of jackets, she realized she had left hers at the house, but she luckily wasn't cold.

Campbell saw Maya enter and his jaw dropped. She looked beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than the other day. "_Impossible." _he thought. She was very naturally beautiful, which drew him to her even more.

Maya began walking towards Cam and Cam did the same towards her.

"Hey Maya!" Campbell said with a large grin. "You look...great." He said, the great a little spaced out due to nerves. He was at a loss for words when he looked at her... or _**anytime**_ he was with her, for that matter.

"Hey Cam." She replied. Maya was every bit excited and happy as Cam was, a wide smile playing upon her face.

Maya blushed at his compliment and complimented him back. "Thanks, you do too."

"Thanks." He said, smiling again. "I already bought our tickets. Heres yours'…" Cam handed it to her, touching her hand ever so slightly as he did so. They both got goosebumps.

"Oh, you paid for me? You didn't have to do that. Thanks." She said, blushing and smiling even wider as his hand grazed hers in the process of handing her the ticket.

"No, no. I wanted to. Let's go." He said, lifting out his arm to formally escort her into the second part of the theatre, the concession stand.

Maya took his arm and smiled at his gentleman like behavior.

"Want popcorn or something?" Cam offered.

"Uhm, sure. Thanks!" She said.

"No problem." Cam answered.

He got them their popcorn and they went to the butter dispenser.

"A little, a lot, none, or medium amount of butter?" He asked, curious about her preference.

"Medium amount, you can't have it too buttery cause then you can't eat it without it sliding out of your hand!" She teased and spoke her feelings about butter with a laugh following.

Cam laughed at her joke. "I agree, 100%."

He agreed completely. Cam thought too much butter was gross.

They walked to the theatre together and sat and watched some of the previews. Every now and then one of them would say "Oh, that looks good.", talking about a movie. The other one would almost immediately agree.

It was awkward for both of them but they liked being in the others' company.

"Hm..what's your favorite type of movie, Maya?" Cam asked, trying to start conversation.

"I would have to say comedy..what about you?" She replied, admiring him for starting a conversation.

"Same here." Cam answered, smiling.

"Hm...What's your favorite color?" Maya asked with a sweet grin.

"On three?" Cam suggested.

Maya nodded and counted to 3.

When they reached three, they both said "Blue!" and laughed about it afterwards.

"Favorite band?" Cam asked.

"Blink-182!" Maya replied. "Mostly their old stuff, but their new stuff is good, too." She added afterwards.

"Mine too! What's your favorite song by them? On three…" Cam said.

On three they both said "I Miss You", and laughed again.

"Are you an only child, Cam?" Maya asked.

"No, an older brother." He spoke.

"I love my older sister, but sometimes I just feel like my parents prefer her more.." Maya said candidly.

"I feel that way about my brother.." He said. "I always get compared to him." Cam frowned.

"Well, you're my favorite Saunders, anyway." Maya comforted and laughed lightly at herself. She didn't even know the other Saunders, but she didn't care. She knew she liked Campbell more and would like him more no matter what.

Cam laughed at what she said. "Thanks for your support." He teased. "You're my favorite Matlin."

"Thanks." She laughed.

Apparently they enjoyed the same type of movie, the same color, and the same band. They were both the youngest of their family, and both had a singular older sibling they were constantly compared to. They had much more in common than they thought. Sure, most of them were little things but it was nice to know that they had a few things in common.

The movie was about to start and they quickly became silent.

They both reached for popcorn at the same time, and their hands bumped.

Cam and Maya grinned at each-other, but even in the dark they could tell the other was smiling.

They both munched on the popcorn and laughed at the action/comedy/drama on-screen. They were at spiderman.

When Peter admitted his feelings to Gwen Stacy on the balcony, Campbell reached over to hold Maya's hand. His heart began to beat faster, and he leaned in to kiss her. He hoped he wouldn't miss.

Maya leaned in as well, and kissed him tenderly. As their lips met, they both felt sparks. They kept going for around a minute, surprisingly. Maya couldn't believe this was happening. Their lips moved in perfect synchronized motion.

Both were smiling widely as they stopped kissing. Neither one could wait for the movie to be over so they could do again.

Finally the movie ended and neither had paid much attention to it, but from what they saw it was good. They were too busy thinking about kissing each-other again and how amazing the other person was.

Maya smiled, took Campbell's hand, and brought him into the photo-booth. They took some pictures together.

Maya and Campbell smiled normally in the first one, made a funny face in the second, and Cam kissed Maya's cheek in the third. They evolved into smiling, giddy fools by the time the fourth and fifth picture came along.

Campbell leaned in to give her another kiss in the booth. She kissed him back. It was just a peck but they felt connected, somehow.

"Maya, I had a great time tonight." Cam smiled at the girl beside him in the booth.

"I had a great time, too, Cam. You're really sweet, and funny, and adorable." She blurted out the last one accidentally.

Cam smiled happily as she said those things about him. "I feel the same way about you, Maya. You're really pretty, kind, and funny. Thanks for agreeing to come out with me tonight." He held her hand as he spoke, and gave her another kiss.

This one was longer but remained gentle. Maya had chills after this kiss.

"Cold? Do you want my jacket?" Cam offered with a smile.

"Uh..sure. Thanks, Cam." Maya thanked him graciously and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They both left the date with confidence and excitement bubbling in their stomach. Everything went perfect, and neither one could be any happier.


	10. I Can't Stop Thinking About You

Ch. 10: I Can't Stop Thinking About You

When Maya arrived home from her date with Cam, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"_He's adorable and I want to keep him._" She thought.

Maya received a text in the midst of these thoughts and hoped it'd be Cam.

She glanced at her buzzing phone and it was a message from Zig.

**Zig.** She hadn't thought about him all night. For once he had managed to stay out of her head and then he texts her shortly after. Just her luck. She frowned before reading the text message from him. Maya knew it'd be something sweet and romantic, as usual. She also knew it would confuse her more. Despite the warnings her mind was giving her, she opened the text and read it.

Zig: I can't stop thinking about you, Maya... How was your night, beautiful?

Zig had been thinking about Maya all day and just wanted to talk to her. He missed her. She'd been distant lately. He knew she missed him, too, but she was scared of being hurt by him again and that he would drop her as quickly as he did before. Zig desperately waited for a response from the most important girl in his life. (besides his mom, obviously)

Maya: Zig..you drive me crazy. :p I managed to not think about you while on my date..it was a first for me- not to think about you...And then you texted me something sweet and now I know I won't be able to stop thinking about you, either.

Zig's heart broke. She hadn't thought about him..but she did say that that was a first for her..So she usually thinks about him-all the time.

The text wasn't all bad.

Zig: Sorry, Maya ): I can't help being so irresistible ;) No, I'm just kidding. I'm sorry, Maya. I just needed you to know.

Maya smirked at Zig's smugness but loved every second he thought about her or told her those types of things.

Maya: Haha! Very funny :p You are pretty irresistible...Well, it's nice to know that you're thinking of me. Thanks Zig 3

Zig smiled at her response. He had an idea... He threw on a sweatshirt and sneakily left his house with his skateboard in hand. He didn't need to sneak out, really. He had told his mom he was sleeping over Adams', a fellow member of "Whisperhug", but he didn't want to wake his mom after a long day at the store or the other apartment tenants.

Zig rode to Maya's house on his skateboard. He had a GPS on his phone but remembered how to get to her house, anyway.

Finally he arrived at her house at around 11 and decided to go the pebble throwing route to get her attention.

Maya had been waiting for a response from Zig for the past 20 minutes or so. She didn't understand what was taking him so long.

He found which window belonged to Maya and began throwing tiny pebbles he found on the ground, at her window.

Maya thought she heard something funny outside her window and raised her eyebrows, confused. She thought it might've just been the half-broken screen rubbing up against the window but she decided to check, just incase.

When Maya looked out her window she saw no other than Zig Novak with pebbles in his hand.

Maya opened her window and Zig smiled up at her widely.

"Zig...what're you doing here?!" Maya whisper-screamed.

"I needed to see your pretty face." He whispered with a sincere grin.

"This is crazy, Zig!" Maya said.

"I know, but please let me in, I need to see you." He begged with puppy dog eyes and a frown Maya couldn't resist.

Maya rolled her eyes but smiled in return, just the same.

"Fine. You have two options; Basement cellar entrance or climb the tree next to my window and jump from the tree to the window."

Maya had been kidding about the second one, but Zig took her seriously. He would choose the more dangerous and romantic one.

Zig shrugged, placed his skateboard on the grass and began climbing the tree. He jumped on the roof from there. There was barely a foot distance in-between the two.

"Be careful!" Maya whispered.

She sighed at his antics. She bit her lip nervously until he made it to her windowsill.

Finally, he was walking on the rather short roof and climbed into Maya's window. She got out of the way so he could enter safely.

"You're crazy. Absolutely crazy." Maya smiled but shook her head at him.

Zig took a deep breath after the roof climbing adventure. He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm crazy... Crazy about you. And you _**love**_ it." Zig teased.

Maya smiled at his genuine yet cheesy line. She could tell he meant it, though.

He pulled her in for a peck on the lips. She didn't refuse.

"You look cute." He said sincerely, thinking she looked adorable in her PJS.

She wore light blue PJ pants with black music notes on them and a plain black t-shirt.

She stuck her tongue out at the boy and laughed quietly. "Thanks. I think that leaf looks great on you, too." Maya teased.

She picked the leaf out of his hair and smiled at him. When she was done she handed Zig the leaf. She leaned up to kiss him. Her lips met his hesitantly. She couldn't help herself. He kissed her softly.

Zig smiled, curiously. "What was that for..?"

Maya grinned happily and teased in return. "Throwing pebbles, climbing a tree, and entering my house through a window."

"Oh okay." He shrugged and responded, nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal of him to do that. He took a seat on her bed and she joined him.

"I have to tell you something, My." Zig spoke hesitantly.

"Okay..." Maya answered, nervous of what was to come.

"I think I'm in love with you... Scratch that. I _**am**_ in love with you." He grabbed her hand and held it as he finished his sentence.

Maya couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had been wanting to hear that for so long but now that it was here it felt so unreal. "Zig..I-I love you, too." She smiled.

He smiled back ecstatically. Zig pressed his lips to Maya's, passionately and lovingly. He held her head in his hands and this time they shared an open mouth kiss.

Maya felt amazing. She had never felt so in love and so wanted. Zig's mouth moved into hers ever so slightly and she wanted more.

She pulled him closer and embraced him again. Maya daringly put some tongue into the kiss.

Zig responded by letting his tongue dance around hers and intertwining their lips. He felt untouchable in that moment.

At this point it had turned into an accidental make out.

Zig's arms remained at her waist while Maya's explored his toned chest over his shirt.

Maya continued kissing him as she began to take off his sweatshirt and then his shirt.

He helped but wouldn't let her go any further than this. This was a lot for someone to experience in one night and going any further would be disrespectful. Maya didn't know how this worked and Zig was a bit more experienced.

She felt his skinny yet semi-toned stomach with her small hands.

Zig began nibbling on her lower neck as she did this and was too caught up in his passion to realize it would leave a mark for tomorrow, no doubt.

Maya leaned her head back in pleasure and moaned Zig's name slightly. "Zig..."

Zig felt the sides of her hips slightly and rubbed them up and down gently.

When Zig began lightly caressing her hips, Maya had the chills.

"My.. you're amazing at this but we have to stop. Too much for both of us in one night." Zig regrettably had to stop them both.

Maya bit her lip and smiled, nodding understandably. She didn't think she could handle going any further, anyway.

Zig put back on his shirt but was too warm to put back on his sweatshirt. Maya on the other hand looked warm but had goosebumps on her arms.

"Want my sweatshirt?" Zig offered, rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up.

She nodded, smiling.

He helped her put it on and smiled at her in response. "Looks much better on you." He grinned at her in his sweatshirt.

"Thanks." Maya thanked him and gave him a peck on the lips. She zipped it up. It smelt like him.

"Zig, I just thought you should know that you're handsome, sweet, charming, smart, talented and perfect..." She said before yawning.

Zig blushed and smiled lovingly at Maya, thankful for what she had just said. Maya didn't know but that meant more to him than she'd ever know.

"Thank you, My... I love you, but I think you need to go to bed now." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She nodded, smiling at him, almost half-asleep. "I love you too."

She looked extra adorable right now, Zig thought.

Zig pulled over her comforter so she could get into bed. She got under the covers and he pulled them back-over her so she would be warm and cozy.

"Stay with me?" Maya asked, hopefully, taking ahold of his hand and placing his arms around her.

"What about your parents? Katie?" Zig whispered.

"Parents are away for the weekend and Katie is sleeping over Marisol's." Maya managed to mumble out before falling asleep.

Zig shrugged and smiled. He kissed the top of her hair and cuddled up next to her. They both fell asleep in pure bliss and dreamt of each-other.


	11. What's gotten into you, Zigmond?

Ch. 11

What's gotten into you, Zigmond?

Def. Zaya this chapter, again! :) I know, I'm sorry. Sorry to the caya shippers, but Zaya shippers- enjoy! :)

And thank you all for your reviews, they make me smile and literally mean the world to me. I'll keep writing this story, for sure! Enjoy the chapter.

Zig awoke Saturday morning with his 5:30 am cell-phone alarm. He usually set his alarm for 5:30 on the weekends because he helped his mom with the morning shift at the store. He woke up and yawned only to see Maya asleep next to him. Zig smiled at the vision next to him.

He would have to go soon. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by Katie or Mr. and Mrs. Matlin.

He found a notebook on Maya's desk. It was her math notebook, he'd seen it a thousand times.

Zig opened it up to find a blank page that he could write a note to her on. In the process he smiled as he saw her math assignments written in perfectly neat handwriting. After the last math assignment, he turned to a page with a ton of hearts on it.

Inside of the hearts "Zig and Maya", and similar things like "Mrs. Maya Novak" were written. Zig's grin widened and became infinite as he looked at the page and thought about her doodling his name in her notebook. That made his day.

He stopped staring at the hearts after two minutes and tore out a blank piece of paper. Zig sat at her desk and began writing the note.

"My,

I had to go work the Saturday morning shift at the store. I'm sorry I can't be here for when you wake up! You looked too adorable sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. Last night was perfect, and so was waking up next to you. :)

You're beautiful and I love you.

- Zig

p.s- I want you to keep my sweatshirt, Mrs. Maya Novak ;)"

Zig teased, smirking contently as he thought about how her cheeks would blush hot red from embarrassment as she read read the ps.

Zig also drew a heart on the bottom that said "Zig and Maya" in it.

He folded the note, and wrote Maya's name in graffiti bubble letters on the top of it. Zig stood up from the chair he sat in, and walked over towards Maya. Her night table was on the left side of her queen bed. He placed the note on her night table and lightly grazed his lips across the top of her forehead, before he left the Matlin house.

This time Zig decided on the front door. It was still dark out and no one would be up this early, anyway.

He picked up his skateboard off the grass and began to ride it down the street. As he began to ride home, he saw Katie and Marisol driving to the Matlin house. Zig hoped they hadn't seen him. He had tried to hide his face.

Katie had soccer practice at 7:00 am, and had irresponsibly left her gear at home. Thankfully, it appeared Katie and Marisol were both still half-asleep, anyway. He snuck under their radar and arrived home by 6:20.

He saw his mom inside the store from across the street. His mom was sweeping the floor, preparing to open for the day. Him and his mom lived right next to their convenient store, conveniently.

Zig ran inside his apartment to quickly freshen up. He had to brush his teeth, put deodorant on, and change. He decided on a pair of jeans, a dark-blue t-shirt, and his black zip-up sweatshirt.

"Morning, Zigmond!" Zig's mom said with a smile as Zig walked into the store.

Zig gave his mom a big hug and smile. "Hi mom!" He exclaimed.

She was a little taken aback by his enthusiasm, so early in the morning. He wasn't usually this affectionate towards his mother, either. She could tell something was off.

Zig's mom eyed him suspiciously as he hummed while stocking some food items and put the left-overs in the back.

"What's gotten into you, Zigmond?" Mrs. Novak asked, curious as to why her son was suddenly so ecstatic.

She loved seeing him happy but wanted to know what stirred the sudden mood boost.

"Nothing, ma. Just in a good mood, I guess." Zig shrugged, grinning.

There was one thing making him happy, though; more like one person, he corrected in his mind.. Maya Matlin.

His mother nodded and smiled back at him. She was still skeptical but wasn't going to pester him about it. Zig had never looked so happy in his entire life, his mother thought.

Zig also hadn't felt this happy in his entire life...until now.


	12. Who's the Better Kisser?

Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews and continued support. I will definitely keep taking your ideas into account. I might have to do a Caya chapter soon, though, or else the Caya shippers will be like PEACE and never look at my story again. Hahah. I love both ships but I agree that Zaya's connection is so much deeper.

This is a mixed chapter- some Caya, some Zaya. Caya doesn't come in until later on in the chapter.

My apologies for a few grammatical errors in the last post- I posted it copy/paste method from my iPhone, so there's tons of them. :p

Also-I spelt Zigmund wrong, I spelt it Zigmond instead of Zigmund but hopefully you guys can forgive me for that :)

I really appreciate your reviews and they mean the world to me. If there are any stories you are writing that you want me to check out, just say the word or send me a PM and I'll read and review them! :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Keep in mind this is still Saturday. The day after Cam and Maya's date, along with the day after Zig and Maya passionately made out. It's set around 11ish am. I picture Maya being a late sleeper, especially after everything that happened Friday night. (11 am isn't late for me, but it's late for most people :p)

P.s.-I mostly listen to Ed Sheeran while writing this, hence why the title of this story is a lyric from his song "Kiss Me".

Ch. 12

Who's the better kisser?

Maya awoke Saturday morning to her big-sister arriving back from Soccer practice. She heard Katie yelling up the stairs for her to wake up, but Maya just pulled the covers over her head in response.

Then speedily Maya changed her mind, throwing the covers off her head, and looking over to her right to check to see if Zig was still there. He wasn't.. Had it been a dream? She asked herself.

Maya hoped not. If it was a dream, it was extremely vivd. She remembered every kiss and touch from last night.

Maya glanced down and found she was wearing Zig's sweatshirt. She smiled widely because it smelt just like him.

Maya finally got out of bed after sitting there smiling to herself for a good five minutes, and looked over to her night-table for her phone. In the process she found a note with her name on it, written in bubble-letters.

Must be from Zig….She beamed at the thought.

Maya opened the note and read it.

"My,

I had to go work the Saturday morning shift at the store. I'm sorry I can't be here for when you wake up! You looked too adorable sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. Last night was perfect, and so was waking up next to you. :)

You're beautiful and I love you.

- Zig

p.s- I want you to keep my sweatshirt, Mrs. Maya Novak ;)"

Her grin grew wider as she read the note. It was sweet, romantic, and perfect. Just like Zig..

She laughed at "you looked too adorable sleeping". Maya glanced at herself in the bedroom mirror and every hair on her head was out of place. But that was the best part about Zig, he thought she was beautiful no matter what.

Last night was so perfect, Maya thought.

He thought waking up next to her was perfect? Maya couldn't believe it, but she knew Zig didn't lie, especially not to her.

The last sentence before his signature was the most meaningful.

"You're beautiful and I love you." She thought.

Zig Novak loves ME?! Me?! Maya Matlin. He thinks Maya Matlin is beautiful?! Maya didn't understand it but she loved it nonetheless.

They had admitted their love to each-other last night and it was amazing.

Maya blushed at the last sentence in the PS. "WHAT?! Mrs. Maya Novak?" Maya thought and giggled.

Then she realized, he must've went through her notebook so he could write her a note.

She saw the heart at the bottom of the page and blushed even more.

Katie barged into her room while Maya was reading the note.

Maya quickly hid it behind her back.

"GET UP!" Katie yelled into her room before realizing Maya was already awake.

Maya looked up at Katie and winced in pain at her sister's screeching.

"Sorry, I thought you were still asleep!" Katie responded.

"It's okay. I'm awake!" Maya retorted with a smile.

"I see that…I've never seen anyone look so happy after just being woke up by her sister's bloodcurdling scream." Katie spoke suspiciously.

Maya shrugged and grinned. "Happy to be alive!"

"Okay then…" Katie remained doubtful before she realized Maya was wearing a sweatshirt that didn't belong to her.

"Who's sweatshirt is that?" She asked, inquisitively.

"Oh Zig's...he left it here a few days ago while we were studying and practicing for Whisperhug. It was cold and lying around so I just put it on…"

Nice save. Maya mentally patted herself on the back for a good defense.

"Uh-huh..sure.." Katie said sarcastically. She wasn't satisfied, but didn't press the issue. She'd figure out what her little sister was hiding eventually.

"Yup." Maya pretended not to notice the sarcasm in Katie's voice and just nodded her head.

"I made breakfast for us, so come downstairs and then you can tell me all about your date with Degrassi's hockey-star." Katie teased.

Maya nodded, her grin faltering a bit at the thought of Cam.

Katie left the room. Once Maya knew the coast was clear, she placed Zig's note in the top drawer of her end-table. She glanced at her phone, this time not distracted by a note. Text from Cam, the screen read.

Cam: I had such a great time last night, M! I hope you'll go out with me again sometime soon. :) I've never felt this way about a girl, before. :)

Maya smiled and texted him back, not thinking straight.

Maya: I did too, Cam. :) Of course I will, can't wait! Me either..you're really great, Cam. :)

Great. What am I doing? Maya's hand met her face in frustration. She felt awful for leading on Cam, but she did like him, a lot. She wasn't lying. Maya thought Cam was great.

She'd have to choose eventually and knew when that time came someone would end up heartbroken. Maya hoped it wouldn't be her-Or Zig. Or Cam. But that just didn't make sense. Someone had to get hurt.

She sighed and began to get dressed. Maya threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a red-tank top with black embellishments on it.

She placed Zig's sweatshirt on her bed post, not wanting to call any more attention to it today.

Katie would just ask more questions.

Maya ran downstairs and joined Katie for breakfast.

"Cute shirt! Is that new?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, thanks!" Maya said, and sat down next to Katie at the kitchen table.

"Thanks for making breakfast for me." Maya said, graciously.

"No problem, we've gotta eat while mom and dad are gone." Katie joked.

Maya nodded and began to eat her scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Now tell me what's going on." Katie demanded, while Maya's mouth was full.

Maya should've known there'd be a catch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maya said with her mouth half-full, sounding funny.

"Oh come-on, Maya. Tell me what's going on. I won't kill you, I promise." Katie tried to pacify her worries.

Maya remained skeptical but decided to tell her sister anyway.

"Well, my date with Cam went great last night." Maya smiled, just thinking about it.

"And…?" Katie asked.

"We kissed. It was nice. I felt a spark and I really like him. He gave me his jacket." Maya spoke, honestly.

"That's great, Maya. Congratulations. Your first kiss; how was it?" Katie asked.

"Thanks...well actually..my first kiss was with Zig…earlier this week." Maya closed her eyes, not wanting to see Katie's reaction to that statement.

"WHAT?! I knew it. I knew there was a reason you were wearing his sweatshirt." Katie affirmed her earlier suspicions.

"Yeah…" Maya nodded, frowning.

"So who's the better kisser?" Katie asked.

Maya shrugged. "They're both good. They kiss differently." She concluded.

Katie nodded but saw a look of distress in Maya's eyes.

"And now you don't know who to choose?" Katie questioned.

"Yep.." Maya responded. Her head ached from all this confusion. She didn't want to talk about it, anymore.

"I can't tell you who to choose, all I can tell you is to follow your heart. I know that sounds cliche, but it's about the only advice I can give you. That, and don't lead either one on for too long. You'll have to decide eventually." Katie explained.

Maya agreed and nodded, knowingly. "This is so difficult."

"You'll figure it out, My. Good-luck." Katie finished eating and placed her dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'll need it, thanks...and thanks again for the breakfast and the advice." Maya responded.

"Anytime." Katie smiled at her little sister.

"Can I have Cam over today?" Maya asked for Katie's permission.

"Yeah, sure. But don't do anything stupid. I'm going over to Degrassi to work on the green-house with Jake."

"Is that what you've been working on?" Maya poked fun at her big's sister secret attraction to Jake.

"Yes, Maya. That's all we've been working on.." Katie sounded almost frustrated, by the fact.

"Goodluck to you, then, too!" Maya gave her sister a pat on the back and placed her empty plate in the dishwasher as well.

Katie rolled her eyes at Maya but smiled.

Maya ran upstairs to text Cam after breakfast and asked him if he wanted to come over to hang-out. Of course, he said yes. Cam was set to come over at around 7pm. Maya had played cello in the basement for a few hours and then went upstairs to the front hallway at around 6:45, in case Cam arrived early.

He did arrived somewhat early. At 6:55, Cam knocked on her door. She walked to the door and opened it up to see him looking adorable, as always.

"Hi Cam!" Maya exclaimed, excitedly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Maya, hi." He said, happy to see her. He blushed when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome to the Matlin house!" Maya told Cam. She walked into the kitchen, he followed.

"Thanks." He spoke. "Where are your parents?" Cam asked, fearfully.

"Oh, they're away for the weekend." Maya said, cooly.

"Oh, okay." Cam gulped. Cam was already nervous about hanging out with her, and now he was alone with her. Alone with the girl he was crazy about. Great.. He thought.

"Yeah! Do you want to watch another movie in the basement or something?" Maya suggested.

"Sounds good." Cam responded with a smile.

Maya held his hand and led him to the basement.

They plopped down on the couch and began watching a romantic comedy. "The Proposal".

They laughed lightly at some scenes and made a few jokes.

Maya could tell Campbell was anxious and if she wanted anything to happen she'd have to be the one to initiate it.

She turned towards Cam and leaned in to kiss him. Cam didn't refuse, and leaned in to kiss her back.

Cam kissed her sweetly and she responded with the same sweetness.

As they fell into a groove of kissing that way, Cam felt more confident and kissed her with more enthusiasm.

Maya was surprised but was loving kissing him like this. He gave her the chills.

Eventually they pulled away from each-other in a daze. Neither could believe that just happened. Sure, they'd kissed before, but never with that much passion.

"Wow…" Cam smiled, cutely.

"I know…" Maya replied, biting her lip.

"Sorry I kind of attacked you out of the blue, there…" She apologized.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Cam teased and put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

Maya cuddled into his shoulder until the movie was finished.

"So how was the rest of your night yesterday?" Maya teased.

"Great. Mostly replayed our date in my mind." Cam admitted, embarrassed.

"Same." Maya half-lied with a smile. She had thought about it for the first hour after she got home, but then she got a text from Zig and began thinking about him, instead.

"I'm really glad I met you, Maya. You're the best thing about this place." Cam told her with a smile.

"That's so sweet, Cam." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, in response. Maya couldn't believe that he felt that way about her.

How she managed to have two guys at her feet, she didn't understand. That should be Tori, not her. She was just average, nerdy, Maya Matlin.

"No, I mean it. Really." He smile grew wider.

Maya blushed at his compliment.

"Maya..I know we've only known each-other for a few weeks but I really like you and I w-was wondering if-"

Maya felt it coming from a thousand miles away. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"if-you wanted to be my girlfriend." He finally managed to blurt out a full sentence.

"Cam…" Maya said, sweetly and sympathetically.

Cam anxiously awaited a full answer from Maya, but kept a smile on his face, trying not to let it falter.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend." Maya gave him a big hug and then a peck on the lips.

"Really?! This is awesome!" Cam said with a fist pump, not even trying to hide his excitement.

Maya laughed at his action and smiled at her new boyfriend.

He smiled in return.

The movie ended and Maya turned off the TV so they could just talk.

"Want to play 20 questions?" Maya asked. It was a good way to get to know each-other, better.

Cam smiled and nodded. "You go first."

"Okay.." Maya said, trying to think of a question to ask him. "Besides hockey, what else do you like?" She asked.

"You.." He teased her, and tickled her lightly on her stomach. "Uh. I like to watch movies and hang-out with friends, I guess. Nothing too exciting." He shrugged.

Maya laughed at his answer, and placed another peck on his lips before he asked his first question.

"My turn...how long have you been playing the cello for?" Cam asked.

"Around five years." Maya responded.

He nodded, interested.

"Why did you choose me? Out of any girl at this school, why me? You could have pretty much any girl at Degrassi and you chose me...Why?" Maya asked, still trying to grasp the concept of him liking her.

"Well, you're different from other girls. You're not afraid of what other people think. You have a great smile and laugh. You make me smile. You're pretty, smart, kind, talented, and you made me realize that there's more to life than just hockey." Cam explained, pouring his heart out to his girlfriend. He gave her a short peck on the lips, smiling at her.

She responded with a wide grin, and held his hand as they continued their game.

"Why don't you think you're beautiful?" Cam asked sincerely.

Maya shrugged.

"Well, you are." He complimented, and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Maya inquired.

"Nope, you're my first one. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Campbell responded.

"No, you're my first, too." She smiled.

"Uhm-who are you closest with on the hockey team?" Maya spoke.

"Hey, I thought it was my turn!" Cam teased.

"Nope! You asked me if I ever had a boyfriend, and I answered!" Maya joked around in return.

"No fair!" Cam said.

Maya shrugged, deviously.

Cam laughed at his girlfriend and answered her question. "Probably Dallas, he's tough on me sometimes, but he's definitely the nicest on the team."

Maya listened and nodded in response.

"Who was your first friend at Degrassi?" Cam asked.

That was a tough question, she really didn't want to answer it. But she didn't want to lie. Her first friend at Degrassi was Zig, in all honesty.

"My first friend at Degrassi was Zig. Zig Novak." She responded, avoiding his gaze for a moment.

Cam's throat became dry at the mention of the guy who tried to steal Maya away from him, but he ignored the unsettling of his stomach, because she was his now. Not Zig's.

"Cool." He said calmly, with a small smile.

Maya watched him carefully for any tells on him not liking Zig, or not liking the fact he was her first friend. Luckily, she couldn't find one.

"Your first friend at Degrassi?" Maya asked.

"You." He answered with a large smile.

She leaned in to give him another tender kiss on the lips. This one was relatively short but the most meaningful, to both of them.

Before they knew it, after watching the movie and playing 20 questions, it was already 9:30pm. Cam had a 10pm curfew and had hockey practice early in the morning. Maya had Whisperhug rehearsal tomorrow, as well.

Maya escorted him to the door and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Bye, I'll see you Monday. Good-luck tomorrow." Maya told him before he left.

"Thanks. Good-luck with your Whisperhug rehearsal tomorrow!" He responded. Cam gave her another kiss goodbye and held her hands on the way out of the kiss, smiling up at her before walking to his ride's car and driving away.

Maya closed the front door and leaned against it, sighing happily. She was Cam Saunders' girlfriend.


	13. Love Sick

Okay I couldn't resist writing this chapter. (2nd one of the day! How lame, and embarrassing :P) It's Zig's reaction to the Caya relationship and Maya and him discuss stuff. Zaya. Personally, one of my favorite chapters so far. Definitely the most sentimental and adorable. :)

Two more chapters at the most, because things are resolving themselves pretty quickly. I've loved writing this story but I feel like I need to resolve things soon.

I will write a sequel to see how Maya and whatever guy she chooses are doing and what they struggle with on a daily basis, if you guys are interested or would be interested in that. This chapter should give you a good idea of how the story will turn out. Sorry to the ship that wasn't chosen! I have a soft-spot in my heart for this particular ship. ;)

Also- Sorry my wording can get repetitive and may not always be grammatically correct but I write to get the storyline across and connect with the readers. I hope you like this story, although I know it's far from perfect :)

Thanks again for all your support!

Ch. 13

Love Sick

Zig hadn't thought about anything besides Maya Matlin all day, and he hoped she'd been thinking of him, too.

Zig couldn't believe that Maya Matlin was in love with him. He couldn't believe it.

He went home that evening to check to see If Maya was on face-range so they could talk.

What he saw next he never would have expected.

"Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin are now in a relationship."

_NO. NO. NO. NO. This cannot be happening. _

_Oh. Shit. Just cause she was in love with him didn't technically put them in a relationship! Oh no. What did I do?! _

_I forgot to ask her to be my girlfriend and then this Cam boy swooped in and stole her away from me. I have to talk to her. I have to talk to her **NOW**._

Zig told his mom he was going to Adams' again and that he'd be back tomorrow morning. It was late; 10pm. He hoped Katie or Mr. And Mrs. Matlin weren't home.

He skateboarded over to her house, similar to what he had done last night.

This time, since no cars were found in the driveway, he knocked on the door.

Maya thought maybe it was Campbell and he forgot something, like his cellphone or something, so she ran downstairs to open it. When she looked through the window next to the front-door she saw none other than Zigmund Novak standing there outside her door.

Maya took a deep breath and her stomach began to feel queasy.

She had forgotten about Zig. Maya had forgotten how she loved him, how they basically made-out last night, and how HE loved her.

When she was with Campbell she forgot about everyone, she felt like they were in their own little world. Maya felt horrible.

_He must know.. _She thought, biting her tongue so hard it left a mark.

_This is not good._

Maya swallowed anxiously, and opened the door for Zig.

"Come in…" She somehow managed to utter.

"Okay…" He responded, walking into the Matlin household.

She closed the door after he entered.

"Maya-you don't look so good.." Zig felt her forehead with his hand and she felt clammy.

"Gee, thanks, Zig." Maya retorted.

"We have to talk." Zig said with a grave look on his face.

"I know.." Maya responded, apprehensively.

"You and Cam…Why?" Zig said simply, a straight cold line formed upon his lips. No smile in sight.

"I don't know. He asked and I said yes. I wasn't thinking. I think he may be a warlock and he used his magical powers on me." Maya joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Zig rolled his eyes at her response. "My, did last night not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it meant something to me, Zig." Her stomach continued to unsettle. It was coming up, she was going to vomit.

"Excuse me, one second.." Maya said, politely.

She ran to the first floor bathroom and began to vomit.

Zig looked confused and suddenly understood what was going on when he saw Maya run to the bathroom.

He followed after her in the bathroom, and held her hair back as she vomited. He rubbed circles on her back gently, trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes she finally stopped. Maya was sure she disposed of everything she had eaten today, although not purposefully. Her stomach did this to her every now and then when she was nervous.

"What's wrong, Maya? Are you sick?" Zig asked, looking into her eyes, worried.

"Yes...love sick." She responded with a quaint smile.

Zig sighed and semi-chuckled at the blonde next to him.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"I don't know... Come sit with me in the living room." Maya answered.

Zig nodded. He slowly and carefully guided her into the living room with his hand on her back, making sure she wouldn't get sick again.

She didn't, luckily. Maya sat down on her dark-brown couch and Zig took the seat next to her. He did not sit too close, not wanting to invade her personal space and make her feel claustrophobic after she had just thrown up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I love you, I really do." Maya's usually cheerful face was filled with upset. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"It's okay, My...It's okay. I know you do, I know." Zig rubbed her back with his left-hand, soothingly.

"No, it's not okay. I made a stupid mistake and now I don't know how to fix it." Maya choked out.

She fell onto Zigs' shoulder and continued to cry.

Zig felt awful. He was the one making her cry, he'd upset her. She was fine before, he assumed.

"I'm sorry, My. I didn't mean to upset you. It's okay, really." Zig answered her, gently petting the back of her hair as she cried upon his shoulder.

Maya finally stopped crying and looked up at Zig. She was a mess.

He wiped away the left-over tears from her cheeks, and smiled at her.

"I love you, Zig. I don't love Cam. I love you. I'm sorry I did this. I'll fix it first thing Monday morning. I can't breakup with him through text. I refuse to do that." She answered, a frown still on her face.

"I love you too, Maya. It's okay, really, My. I trust you. I know. You waited so long for me, the least I could do is wait two days for you." He reassured Maya, and smiled up at her.

She smiled back at him.

"Thanks Zig. Why are you so great?" Maya asked, feeling lucky she had such a great friend and love in her life.

He shrugged, but smiled at her again.

"You look much better when you're smiling, but you're cute no matter what." Zig told her, grabbing her hand in his. He held hers gently and intertwined their fingers.

Maya smiled back at him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back.

"I think we should get you up to bed. Also, this time, no funny business." Zig teased, remembering what happened last night before they went to bed.

"Okay, you're right." She nodded tiredly. "No funny business." Maya added afterwards.

"I love hearing those words!" He said after "okay, you're right". Maya jabbed him with her elbow roughly.

"Ouch!" Zig yelped out.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Maya teased.

They began walking upstairs to Maya's room together and arrived at her bedroom.

"Do you wanna get changed? I'll wait in the hall or something." Zig offered, being a perfect gentleman.

"Yes, please." Maya requested.

Zig nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Maya took a minute to get changed before calling Zig back into the room. "Dressed! You can come in."

Zig re-entered the room and smiled at Maya looking adorable in her PJs, again.

"Remember last night?" He asked, as if it was years ago.

"Of course I do." She responded, obviously.

"That was the best night of my life. I really am in love with you, Maya Matlin." Zig told her, a goofy love-struck grin playing upon his face.

"Mine too. I love you and I'm in love with you, Zigmund Novak." She responded, teasing a bit by saying his full name, like he had done to her.

Maya leaned in to hug him and Zig held her in his arms tightly. Her head fell on top of his chest as she hugged him, due to the height difference.

_That's where I belong,_ Maya thought._ This is where I belong. With Zig, Zig Novak._

They hugged for what felt like hours but was really just a few minutes. They could sit in silence and just hold each-other like that forever. With Zig and Maya there were no awkward pauses-They could sit in silence or talk the day away, their relationship was strong enough to endure either. Maya Matlin and Zig Novak weren't perfect, but they were perfect for each-other. That's all they needed to know.

Zig finally left, kissing Maya on the cheek before he did so.

Neither one of them wanted or needed to kiss tonight, at least not on the lips. They just needed to know that they had eachother to get through everything that life would throw at them.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Whisperhug rehearsal." Zig told her.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Maya replied with a smile.

"And Zig?" Maya asked.

"Yeah?" Zig turned around to look at Maya before leaving her bedroom.

"Thanks for being my best friend, and the love of my life." Maya blushed as she spoke, but it needed to be said. She needed to tell Zig how she felt about him.

"No...thank-you. You're my best friend and the love of MY life, Maya Matlin." Zig gave her a heart-felt grin, before leaving.

Maya fell asleep that night and dreamt of Zig. He dreamt about her, too.


	14. You Let Me Down

Ch. 14

You Let Me Down

Maya woke up Monday morning and new exactly how tough the day ahead would be. She had to break-up with Cam. By doing this she would risk getting bullied by him and the hockey team for the rest of her highschool career, but Maya knew it'd be worth it . "Anything to be able to call Zig mine." She thought with a grin.

Maya woke up with a goodmorning text from Cam and one from Zig as well.

Zig's said "Good morning, beautiful. I love you. :)"

Cam's said "Good morning, M! Can't wait to see you today. :)"

Maya brought Cam's jacket to school so she could return it to him. She obviously couldn't keep it.

"Morning! Meet me at my locker before French?" Maya texted Cam back.

"Absolutely :)" Cam replied.

Maya made herself look presentable but not too dolled up. She wanted Cam to think he wasn't missing out on much, which he really wouldn't be, in her opinion.

When Maya arrived at school she walked to her locker and found Cam waiting beside it, like she had asked.

She gave him a small smile and he gave her his adorable grin.

"Hi Cam" Maya said.

"Hey, M! How are you?" Cam asked. He leant in to kiss her on the cheek and she wasn't going to deny him that little thing, especially not before she was going to break up with him.

"I'm uh..okay. How are you?" Maya spoke, an awkward tension present in her voice.

Cam noted this but tried not to be paranoid, he worried about stuff too much.

"I'm great, thanks. Happy to see you." He responded.

"Aw thanks, Cam...I have to talk to you about something." Maya finally managed to say what she needed to, and skipped past the casual conversation.

Cam gulped nervously but nodded. "Okay, shoot." He smiled slightly, anyway.

"I-I think we should..." Maya paused for a moment, trying hard to get the last word out. "breakup..." She finally managed to let out.

"What? Why?!" Cam asked shocked. He'd been a perfect gentleman and they seemed to hit it off on Friday and Saturday night.

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I just think we're too different and I don't know if it'll work. You can do much better than me anyway." Maya muttered, afterwards.

"But that doesn't make sense.. Why wouldn't you tell me that before?" Cam asked, clearly in distress over the situation. "Is it someone else? Is it Zig..?" He asked frustrated, feeling like he was going to break down any second now. He was going to lose the one person he really cared about.

Maya nodded with a straight face, not wanting to show him any emotion. She hated seeing him like this but she reminded herself of the positive changes that would come of it.

"I thought you liked me, Maya. I thought you really liked me! You were the one person at this school I thought I could count on. You let me down." Cam said, shaking his head, frowning. He didn't cry but looked as if he was about to.

Maya frowned and almost began to cry. Cam looked like a lost puppy. She had broken his heart. "I'm so sorry, Cam." She apologized sincerely, patting him gently on the arm.

He shook her off and ignored her. "Whatever." Cam spoke angrily.

Maya handed him back his varsity jacket and let some tears fall from her eyes as he walked towards the French classroom.

Maya ended up hurting herself and him. She wish she'd never gotten Zig and Tori together. Then she'd be the one who dated Zig and they'd probably still be together. That would prevent her from ever dating Cam. It's a long cycle but that's too many what ifs for Maya to think about. It was too late. She'd have to live with her decision.


	15. You're Going To Pay

Ch 15.

You're Going to Pay

Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot :) Zaya this chapter. And also some swearing and zagnst(zig angst :P) The next chapter will probably be the longest as well as the last one before I go on to a sequel with Zaya's couple adventures. I'm much better at writing Zaya than Caya but I was thinking about doing a completely separate story of just Caya so then the Caya shippers can be happy and I like writing both. I just need to work on my writing of them. Caya's a lot harder to portray in stories, in my opinion. But if you'd read it let me know and I'll make it happen! Thanks again. Enjoy the chapter!

French class was literally painful. Maya had Tori and Tristan eyeing her to tell them about her new relationship with Cam. Now after class she'd have to tell them about her two day relationship, complete with a Monday morning breakup.

Maya shook her head at Tori and Tristan when they looked excited. They immediately knew something was wrong.

After class Tori, Tristan, and Maya all met at their lockers.

"What happened, Maya?" Tristan asked, worried.

Tori mimicked the concerned look he had on his face.

"Well basically on Saturday night Cam came over. It was perfect. I was mesmerized and distracted by the Campbell Saunders' charm, and I accepted when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Then later on, Zig arrived at my house unannounced looking for an explanation. I didn't have one...besides the fact that I liked Cam and was caught up in the moment." Maya explained to Tristan and Tori.

"Then I realized that I'm madly in love with Zig and that I had to breakup with Cam. So I did that this morning, hence why he didn't look at me all French class." Maya continued.

"Maya, that's awful. I'm sorry." Tori apologized to her friend, patting her on the shoulder comfortingly. She felt bad that Maya had to go through all that.

"But you made the right choice, correct?" Tristan attempted to make Maya feel better. It worked.

Maya smiled widely although she let a tear fall at the same time.

"I'm positive, absolutely positive I made the right choice...I just feel horrible for hurting Cam." Maya answered.

"He's young, he'll get over it, Maya." Tori spoke kindly, giving her a big hug.

Tristan joined and made it a group hug.

"Thanks. I have no idea what I'd do without you guys." Maya smiled at her friends. They were the best friends she could ever ask for.

Her friends smiled back widely. "We wouldn't be able to live without you, either." Tristan added, a classic Tristan grin gracing his face.

Maya spent the rest of the day feeling horrible for breaking Cam's heart. Although her friends' had managed to calm her down slightly, a pit of regret still sat in her stomach.

The pit vanished as soon as she saw Zig walking towards her at lunch with his perfect smile.

Rumors had already spread throughout Degrassi about Cam and Maya's breakup. Every girl thought she was stupid for breaking up with him.

Zig felt otherwise, though. He felt awful for making her choose but they both knew they belonged together.

Maya smiled as Zig's sauntered over to where she was sitting. He plopped down in the chair next to her.

Maya had been receiving dirty looks and hearing hushed comments all day. She was happy to see a friendly face; especially a friendly face as cute as his.

"Hey beautiful." Zig gave her a peck on the lips and smiled at his girl.

"Hi Zig." She blushed at his comment and reciprocated a sweet smile.

The whole cafeteria was staring at them; including the hockey-team, even though they were sitting on the other-side of the cafe.

Neither one of them could find a reason to care.

"I love you." He spoke blatantly, placing her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"I love you too." Maya grinned hugely.

The hockey team began to walk over to Zig and Maya's table, practically throwing-up in their mouths at the two niner losers' PDA. They were making eyes at each-other. It made Dallas and the rest of the team sick.

Cam, however, was nowhere to be found. They had heard the news and wanted to kill Zig Novak along with Maya. But there were restrictions with Maya; it wasn't all her fault and she was a girl. They weren't going to beat her up.

Zig was another story, though.

"Look what we have here! Two grade nine losers." Luke Baker jabbed first.

_How clever! _Maya thought, sarcastically.

Maya and Zig immediately stopped holding hands and glanced up at the big bad wolves, or technical "hounds", above them.

Maya scowled at Luke and the rest of the team as they crowded around her table.

Zig did the same, and threw in an exasperated eye-roll.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are we disrupting your little love fest?" Dallas teased with a smug grin.

"What do you guys want?" Zig asked, annoyed.

"Just wanted to tell you to watch your back, Novak. You stole our friend Cam's girl and now you're going to pay…" Owen spoke vindictively.

Owen wanted to kill Zig for upsetting Tori, but at the same time he wanted to thank him. He had been a good friend to Tristan, and if he hadn't broke up with Tori, Owen and her wouldn't be together in the first place.

The rest of the guys laughed and agreed with wicked smiles.

He shot Maya and apologetic glance that only she managed to notice.

"He didn't _**steal **_anyone. I made a choice." Maya managed to vocalize her thoughts steadily, despite the stressful situation.

Zig reminded himself to tell her how hot that was later; the fact she stood up for herself like that.

"Yeah, the wrong one." Dallas spoke with a condescending smile.

The hockey team chuckled.

Maya just crossed her arms, annoyed, and shook her head at them.

"He could've had anyone, any puck bunny he wanted; but he chose _you. _Just a ugly, nerdy _**flat chested, chicken cutlet,**_ niner with glasses. Bad decision on his part. Looks like you're a two-timing_**slut**_, anyway." Luke whispered evilly as he got up in their faces. He invaded any personal space the two might've had before.

Those words hit Maya like bricks. "anyone he wanted, but he chose you. Ugly, nerdy, flat-chester, chicken cutlet…._**SLUT." **_She couldn't break down now, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

_No one is going to insult my girlfriend and get away with it. _Zig thought, anger coursing through his veins.

Zig stood up, enraged. "Don't you ever talk about _**my girlfriend**_ like that again, asshole." He shoved Luke roughly.

Maya's eyes widened, shocked. She had a bad feeling about this.

Luke pretended as if it had actually hurt, and laughed at Zigs' attempt to be manly.

"Oh the niner thinks he's so tough, trying to protect his wittle girlfwiend." Dallas teased.

"Screw off, douchebags." Zig spoke venomously. His voice contained the same amount of disgust and rage the hockey team had spoken with a few moments ago.

"Or you'll WHAT?!" Owen threatened, shooting Maya an apologetic glance, again.

Maya raised her eyebrows nervously. She bit her lip, just wanting them to go away. The last thing she wanted was to cause Zig more trouble, especially with the most popular guys' in school.

Zig got ready to rebut with what he would do to them.

_He'd kill them. _

_That's what he'd do if they weren't careful. _

Zig wasn't the toughest guy around, but when people messed with the people he cared about he suddenly gained the strength and willpower of a superhero.

Before Zig had the chance to threaten them, Luke Baker managed to score the last words.

"Whatever. This weak skateboarding freak is all talk anyway. We'll get you when you least expect it, Novak." Luke Baker rudely said his peace before walking away with the team in tow. They all stood up straighter and allowed a cocky ora to resonate from their stance.

_They look like a cult. _Zig thought, rolling his eyes as they walked away.

He wasn't afraid of them and certainly wasn't going to let them ruin him and Maya's first official day as girlfriend and boyfriend.


	16. A Lot of Love

This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for your reviews, comments, and support. I'll probably write about Zig and Maya's relationship, following this story, like I told you guys I would. I will be writing a Caya story, too, maybe. (This time the story will only be Caya) The Cam story I wrote recently, was a one-shot for those of you who had been asking. If you haven't read it, I'd really appreciate it if you could/would check it out. Thanks again for everything.

Chapter 16

A Lot of Love

Maya couldn't believe what had just happened. They had called her a_ two-timing slut._..She was on the verge of tears.

She knew she shouldn't let the jocks get to her but today was just not her day. Maya already felt bad enough about hurting Cam, and the last thing she needed was another reason to hate herself.

Zig could see that Maya was upset after he sat back down and tried to console her.

"My, it's okay. None of that's true. You know it's not. You're perfect, don't let that jerk make you think otherwise." He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

Maya nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. She decided not to fret over it because Zig didn't lie to her and nothing else really mattered as long as he thought she was perfect.

"Thanks for sticking-up for me." She whispered gratefully, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey! What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Zig teased, and kissed the top of her head.

People continued to stare but once again, they couldn't care less.

Maya smiled and nodded into his chest, happily. She loved the fact he didn't even ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. It was just assumed because they loved each-other unconditionally and were incredibly comfortable with each-other.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Zig suggested, thinking that the further away from Degrassi, today, the better.

"Yes." Maya responded, no inhibitions whatsoever. She didn't care, she'd only be missing two classes and really needed out.

Her parents would most likely understand if she told them what happened, because they trusted her.

They both grabbed their backpacks and put it on their backs.

Zig took her hand and laced their fingers together before running from the cafeteria with her, into the hallway, and out the main entrance of Degrassi.

Good thing students were allowed outside during lunch, so no one would suspect anything.

"Where to, my lady?" Zig asked in a silly "proper" voice, after they had left school grounds.

Maya smiled, letting out a small laugh before she replied with the same jokingly sophisticated tone. "Hmm...your humble abode, my kind sir..?"

Zig chuckled at Maya's comment and finally responded in a normal voice. "Absolutely." He said, happy to go wherever she wanted.

They walked together in silence, still holding hands, and finally they arrived at his apartment.

Zig's mom was working at the store until 3, so they would have the apartment to themselves for another two hours or so.

"This is my apartment...It's nothing fancy and it's really small." Zig explained.

"No, no. I like it." Maya assured him, squeezing his hand as she spoke.

"Thanks." Zig answered with a sincere smile. He knew he could count on his girlfriend to make him feel better about _**anything**_. He walked to his room and Maya followed.

"This is my room." Zig told her.

"It's very you." She replied with a grin, loving the skateboard photos and pro-skateboarders that claimed the wall.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Can we lay down?" Maya asked, gesturing towards his surprisingly neat and well-made, bed.

Zig nodded.

He had a full-sized bed. Maya laid down on the right, and Zig on the left.

Maya cuddled into Zig and he placed both his arms around her as she moved closer to him.

"Zig?" Maya asked.

"hm..?" He answered with his eyes closed, still holding Maya in his arms, distracted by the sweet familiar smell of her hair.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Maya retorted.

"What is it, babe?" Zig asked, opening his eyes, curious as to what his girlfriend was about to tell him.

"I want to be held by you, like this, forever." Maya admitted with a smile, her cheeks appeared red from embarrassment.

"And I want to hold you, like this, forever." He responded with a wide grin, kissing her head and patting her hair with his hand, gently.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Zig requested a chance to tell Maya an innermost thought, as well.

"Of course." She teased.

"I love you more than anything in this whole world, _**even**_ more than skateboarding." He teased her sweetly.

"That's a lot of love…" Maya said, laughing at his comment. She took a moment before responding with something equally as loving and nerdy.

"I love you more than I love playing the cello." Maya teased Zig, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"That's a very serious claim. Can you prove it?" Zig replied with a smile the size of Texas.

"Oh shut-up." Maya laughed and leaned up to give Zig a passionate kiss on the lips.

Zig was smiling as he kissed her. His lips met her's just as passionately as her's had met his.

"Is that enough proof for you, Zig?" Maya stuck her tongue out in rebellion, joking around with her boyfriend.

"Hmm..I guess so." Zig teased her again, in return.

Maya chuckled before speaking again. "I love you."

"And I love you." He answered.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy, or if he had ever been this happy.

Maya felt the same way. She was on cloud-nine.

The two knew that together, no matter what, they would make it through.

Their love, although young, was strong enough to endure anything.

They loved each-other and that's all that mattered.


	17. UpdateSequel

Hey everyone who follow/favorited this story. I just wrote the first chapter to my Zaya sequel. It's on my page and I hope you like it. I started my Caya fanfic too. If you could read/review/check out either or both of those stories it would mean a ton to me. Thank you so much for all your support and I hope you like my new stories! :)


End file.
